


Just Relax

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's good to be needed.





	Just Relax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Laslow relaxed beneath Xander and did his best to not wind a hand up into Xander's hair even though he really wanted to. He always wanted to. This often felt too intimate not to. He'd barely winced at the bite of metal through his skin; Xander was always apologetically careful even though he didn't need to be. Laslow had known much worse, after all. Xander needing and wanting him and his blood felt good in ways Laslow wasn't sure he'd ever be able to describe. 

Next time-- Next time he would. This time-- Laslow just relaxed and enjoyed it all.


End file.
